Aluminum-to-steel welding is used extensively in the automotive industry to reduce the weight of automobiles. One of the major challenges in resistance welding aluminum to steel is the formation of weld discrepancies and intermetallic compounds at the faying interfaces. Because of the high heat transfer coefficient between workpieces and the electrodes, the heat dissipates quickly through the electrodes. This heat dissipation leads to the weld discrepancies along the faying interfaces. Weld discrepancies and intermetallic compounds limit peel weld strength.